


Christmas Deal

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 十亿人都写过的圣诞梗 kiss under the mistletoe





	Christmas Deal

藤木游作度过了一个极其漫长的下午。

他戴着顶旧得有些褪色的圣诞帽，下巴上围着大堆的白胡子，穿着一身过于肥大的红色戏装，在热狗摊前扮演圣诞促销角色。那堆假胡子虽说多少有些保暖作用，却在衣服上蹭得直起静电，电得他脸颊发麻。还有那身像麻袋一样的圣诞老人装，他太瘦了，根本撑不起来，于是塞了五六个小靠枕，此时在里头横七竖八的。他觉得自己整个人像一床被罩里滚了蛋的被子。但他心不在焉，顾不上整理形象，试图从熙熙攘攘的广场中找出盼望的那个身影。

天快黑了。他会来吗？大概。

——哎，等待多煎熬。

藤木游作始终向撞破他的同级生否认自己在Café Nagi打工—— Den City高中禁止在校学生兼职——但他和草薙翔一的往来实质与打工无异。除去他们过去一表一里共同对抗汉诺骑士，游作并不介意偶尔代为看店或者在客流大时帮忙，而草薙也很乐意给高中生一些免费热狗之外的零花钱，让他一天里至少在学校餐厅的一餐能吃得好些。

因此热狗摊老板拜托他扮成圣诞促销的圣诞老人时，游作二话不说就答应了。地点定在平时的广场，特别是当晚会有圣诞装扮的决斗领袖的直播，观众一定会很多，于是「热狗摊后辈」穗村尊自然就顶上了店员的短缺。

平安夜的前一晚，三人在车厢内整理道具。

虽然游作暴露了打工的事实，但那两位同级生都是受过他帮助的，夸张些说得上是救命之恩，便都自觉帮他保密。可尊不一样，他得想些办法变装。如果也变装成圣诞老人就和游作的角色重复，而且实在行动不便，他翻了翻箱子，拎出个驯鹿的全脸面具套在头上。

「不灵梦，这个怎么样，看得出是我吗？」

「确实看不出来。不过尊，我觉得你只要摘了眼镜然后换回以前的发型……」

「当我没问」

两个伊格尼斯也没闲着，被安排在工作台上做贴纸价签之类的小手工，但其中常年摸鱼的那个显然只是嘴没闲着。

「没想到三天打鱼两天晒网的Café Nagi也会做减价之外的限定促销活动，小草薙还挺有生意头脑的嘛，意~外」

「三天打鱼两天晒网是多余的」草薙翔一正把欧洲冬青的小红果绑在槲寄生编制的花环上，空不出手来弹他的脑袋。「宣传没偷懒吧？」

「当然没有啦！小游作都不知道，把我抛下自己去上学，害得我被草薙使唤得挂着传单满城飞」

「谁叫你擅自改装我的决斗盘」

「过分——」

「闭嘴」

相比之下游作没有什么工作量，只要穿上戏服举好写了活动规则的看板在周边展示。他一边盘算着该塞几个枕头，一边阅读这次圣诞促销的内容：同行二人在槲寄生花环下接吻并摘下一颗浆果，即可享受限定热狗买一赠一，所有浆果被摘取后活动结束。

「我也觉得有点意外，草薙哥会办这么大胆的活动」

「是吗？」草薙愣了一下。「本来是想着会有家长带着小孩子来，现在想想小情侣也不会少吧，那结伴来的朋友也可以？这么看来找高中生帮忙是不是不太合适啊？」

「嘛，那个习俗本身的说法也有很多，毕竟只是贩促的助兴，标准放宽一点也可以吧」尊的头上还套着驯鹿头套，托着驯鹿的下巴开始自言自语。「绮久也能来Den City就好了，老家根本没这些活动……」

「随时欢迎啊！既然是尊的朋友，当然是不用kiss我也会请她吃的」

「欸？不、不用吗？」

「原来如此。一定会有人借这样的机会来向喜欢的人告……」

「啊啊啊啊啊可以了不用说了不灵梦！」尊适时打断了若无其事作出结论的伊格尼斯。

「游作怎么想？」草薙转过头问。

「我觉得……」

游作的脑袋里当然也有那么一个人，可他应该不会来，大概。

游作是个头脑很清晰的年轻人，在Link Vrains也算是多次出生入死临危不乱，在最紧急的情况下也能冷静地做出准确的判断。但只有鸿上了见的事他拿不准。鸿上了见总会超过他的想象。

「小游作，Ai酱很努力了哦」Ai从决斗盘里伸出老长凑到他耳边说。

「什么？」

「为了做宣传Ai酱可是冒着生命危险飞到每一个角落了！像是公寓楼之间啦，仓库区啦，某个海边公园附近啦，某片海上啦……」

那么他会来吗？大概。游作不知道鸿上了见怎么想，但他想如果鸿上了见来的话——

「我觉得挺好的」

巨大屏幕上的决斗演出已经开始，所有人的注意力都集中在精彩的决斗上，没有人再关注圣诞老人举着的看板。刚好草薙也从车里探出头来喊他，告诉他可以结束了，于是游作把它挂在车厢外的花环旁边。促销活动很成功，他不知道这半天看了多少人多少种亲吻，白色的小浆果被一颗一颗摘下，结果多半不会来却又可能来的人确实没有来。天色早早暗下来，即使有照明和装饰着彩灯的圣诞树也已经看不清进到广场中的人的面容，游作转而盯着槲寄生花环，想着说不定还有剩下的。

他看了一圈，最后干脆上手去扒拉槲寄生的叶子，当他终于摸到一颗小小的冰冷的白色果实时，忽然听见草薙朝他身后的方向说了声欢迎光临，尊随后用一言难尽地语气叫道，「啊，鸿上」

游作手都抖了，赶紧又尽力稳住，生怕把那个好不容易找到的小浆果弄掉了。

「麻烦给我一份限定套餐」

「真遗憾，活动刚刚已经结束了，嘛不过怎么看客人您也是一个人来的」驯鹿头的半日店员对这位客人仍然做不到若无其事的友善，但还是尽职尽责地开了火。

「没关系，反正我只是路过……」

「还没结束！」

穿得七扭八歪的圣诞老人突然一个转身抱住了来客，震惊了在场全员的四分之三。鸿上了见两手还插在口袋里，根本来不及抽出来就被圈在对方怀里——虽然他觉得更像是盖了一床被子。

「藤木游作，你干什么」

「啊……」游作想了想，转头看向车里的老板和友人。「在槲寄生下，敌人也要放下武器拥抱？」

鸿上了见立刻踹了他一脚，「你应该向我解释而不是他们。还有，抱都抱了为什么要用疑问句啊？」

「好吧」游作立刻抱得心安理得。「我刚才还找到一个浆果，所以活动还没结束。你愿意和我买一赠一吗？」

「你那该死的AI把传单都贴到我家玻璃外头和游艇船舱里了，你以为我是来干什么的？」

「可以吗？」游作再次转头看向车里的老板和友人。

老板笑着点头，而驯鹿头低声念叨着「我什么都没看见我什么都没看见」。

了见硬是抽出一只手掰过高中生的下巴，「你应该问我而不是他们」

「你不能拒绝，否则明年一年可能都抽不到喜欢的龙」

乱糟糟的假胡子糊了鸿上了见一脸，草薙翔一发誓看到他们脸上擦出了静电的火花。

人群中热烈的欢呼仿佛正为他们的此刻而爆发。


End file.
